A Door that Opens Part 9
Previous: A Door that Opens Part 8 The Kingdom of Clubs, it had no one roaming the streets. No one was sitting at the benches, and no one was attending the food stands which had no food and no water in the fountains. The windows were shut; the dust roamed freely through the streets, and even the air was still. Nikk: I like this place. with Alice on the sidewalk Alice: I say, I've never seen it look so still and lifeless. What in the world could have happened to this place? Nikk: '''Perhaps the parade that's happening in the Kingdom of Hearts. '''Alice: A parade? What parade? Nikk pointed over to a poster that was torn quite thoroughly asunder, but the word "parade" still had the "para" and "Kingdom of He" was still visible at the bottom with card soldiers marching and playing brass instruments. Alice: '''Oh my! How lovely, I do like a good parade! Perhaps they will have those green apples with the sweet caram- '''Nikk: Alice, focus. Alice: Oh, yes, of course. Come, it should be here. They walked to the end of the street, on the corner and there it was. The Costume Ball was not as large as the name made it seem. It was actually more of just a tailor with some suits displayed at the window. It also had some wonderful dresses. The front of the store was very unremarkable overall. Even the sign on the top was about to topple over if it didn't get the screws repaired soon. They entered the store, and there was nothing but costumes, nothing but clowns, fish, nurses, doctors, tigers, dragons, sandwich costumes, and even some bear costumes all around them. The store was cluttered with all sorts of costumes hanging on rails on wheels and in closets of all sorts. Alice: 'Hmmmm, I've always wanted a princess costume. out one of the dresses on a hanger and looking over the white thread and lace. ''Nikk started looking around. The heavy dust in the shelves suggested that no one had been taking care of the place for quite some time. Even if they didn't properly dust, there were no footprints in the dust at all. She could only imagine what the costumes had in the ways of dirty contents. Not to mention the moth problem they would have. Then she began to check the tops of the shelves, that was when she saw what looked like bird tracks. '''??: '''Beg your pardon miss, but I believe this dress is a little large for you. '''Alice: Gasp! Who said that? Both of them looked up on top of the shelf to see a raven on top of it, he wore a black top hat and had a measuring tape around his neck. He flew down on top of the rail the hangers were hanging from, and he slipped them forward. Raven: 'This one suits you quite well out a red and black chequered dress with both hearts and spades on it If you would like, I could find you both matching dresses. ''Alice and Nikk looked at each other. 'Nikk: '''No, thanks. I want to know where this came from. out the piece of cloth she found ''The lush, black raven looked over the piece of cloth, and it almost looked like he was counting the threads that were sewn into it. 'Raven: '''Ooohh, well that came from here. See? It even has our logo. ''Nikk stood there, looking thoroughly unamused. '''Raven: Aherm... well I sold it to a nice young lady not but a few hours ago. Such a beautiful illustrious dress. I do so hope that she brings it back for the repair it will require. I don't get many customers, as you can imagine. It's almost as if the people do not like my facilities. Nikk looked over at the shelf, and wiped a huge, caked dust covered her finger tip. She rolled her eyes a little and wiped it off of her finger. Alice: Did she say where she was going? Raven: Hmmmm his wing against his beak and thought for a moment There she sat, in her dark chambers that surrounded her on all four walls that were at least 50 yards in width and at least 50 feet high toward the ceiling. Five steps led up to her throne, which stood seven feet off the ground. She tapped her fingers on the seat of her throne, her beautiful, red and gold crown rested on her cranium, while her red dress with the black hearts decorated her royal dress. Shining gold stones covered her entire chamber, while there would be a very long table with a collection of chairs within the middle of the room when there was a meeting being held, the queen commanded that all things be taken out of her throne room when there were no special meetings of any kind. Turtle: 'Your highness! Your highness! trot... trot into the room Here I come your highness! I have news! ''The turtle kept moving as fast as he could, going across the room for what seemed like a lifetime to reach the queen, who waited until he came before her and bowed low. '''Turtle: '''Your highness! There is no sign of the strange cat, and there have been sightings of other outsiders throughout the land. '''Queen: '''Inexcusable! These intruders must be captured and dealt with immediately! '''Turtle: Yes, my queen, we have captured one of them, the prisoner should be here very soon. Queen: smile crept across her face, and her hand went to her chin. Excellent, when one of them is imprisoned here, more shall come to her aide. Prepare the executioner's axe, and make sure it is ready by the parade. Perhaps a show will lighten the people's spirits. And as for the cat, release the executioner, allow him to find the cat, and make sure he kills the cat in due course. 'Turtle: '...Umm... of course, your grace. gulped at the very thought of releasing... him The doorway was over sixteen feet tall, and ten feet wide, there were three gigantic beams holding the doors intact, along with five gargantuan locks that required a key as big as a sword. However, as the CardKnights started unlocking each and every lock, it woke the beast, who smashed against the door, knocking off one of the CardKnight, who fell toward the ground and floated slowly as he neared it, using air resistance. It was not long before the Executioner smashed the door completely open. The 13 feet, Cardknight who was sewn together by many Card parts stomped out toward the hallway, and growled, seeing a lot of little guys in his path. He soon began to stomp toward the next door, not caring who or what was in his way. He began to look with eyeless sockets. A Door that Opens Part 10 Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:A Door that Opens Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side